Patients with Fibromyalgia (FM) and Chronic Fatigue Syndrome (CFS) display disturbances in hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis function that suggest failure of central regulatory mechanisms. We will characterize the basal, spontaneous secretory characteristics and stimulated activity of the HPA axis in patients with FM and CFS, compared to a matched population of healthy volunteers.